Mirror Image
by SevLoverKat
Summary: Challenge by: Beanacre0. Hermione has had Multiple Personality disorder all her life, but no one really notices except her parents. When they die, she is brought to Hogwarts. In her grief, she loses control and one of her other personalities comes to the forefront. Her friends and even an enemy or two notices the change in her. Some people do research, and find out that because of
1. Prologue:

Beanacre0's HP challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her grief. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

Mirror Image

Written by: SevLoverKat, who has too  
many stories to write. Lol. :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, my stories would turn out way  
better than they are.

* * *

Prologue: A girl with four sides

Mr. and Mrs. Granger always knew their daughter was special. Doesn't every parent think their child is the brightest, the best behaved child in the world? Well, Hermione Granger was bright, and she was well behaved, but sometimes her eyes would flash slightly and then she was back to normal again. Her parents didn't know what was going on with her until she was eight years old. That's when they found out about MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder.

_**Flashback**_

Eight-year-old Hermione Jean Granger was sitting on a playground swing at her primary school when a long shadow loomed over her. She looked over her shoulder to see the school bully, Johnny. She tilted her head slightly in confusion, not understanding why he was bothering her. He never had before. "Hello, Johnny."

"Don't talk to me, bookworm. You're nothing but a worm, and I squish worms." Johnny sneered, popping his knuckles. He nearly laughed out loud when he saw the other kids watching. He chuckled darkly, "You need to learn your place, nerd." He pushed her from the swing, and when she fell forward onto her face, he went around the swing and turned her over onto her back. He started punching her, not caring that there were witnesses to his assault on the girl.

Something in Hermione snapped, her eyes flickered slightly, and she punched him in the gut. When he gasped, she pushed him off of her. Then she jumped up to pound on him. "Don't hit me! Didn't your mum teach you not to hit girls?" She cried as she punched him. Then teachers came and pulled her off of him.

"Miss Granger!" One teacher exclaimed. "How could you attack a fellow student?"

Hermione lifted her face to look at the teacher, the rage in her was gone, and said, "He hit me first. I was just sitting on the swing, when he came up and pushed me off of the swing and then started punching me." Her face was bruised: around her left eye, at the corner of her mouth, and at her right temple. Her lip was split too.

The teacher looked Hermione over, before nodding grimly, and telling another teacher, "Check him for major bruises."

Another teacher pulled Johnny's shirt up, and didn't see any major bruises... just small fist-shaped red marks. He looked at the teacher holding Hermione. "He's only got red marks, Miss. Teak."

Hermione's parents and Johnny's dad were called, and they arrived. Johnny was suspended for three days, and Hermione's parents took her home. When Hermione told her parents about the sudden rage that flowed through her, they didn't think much of it. Until her personality changed drastically again. Then they took her to a Psychiatrist.

The doctor checked her over, and patiently told her parents, "She has MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder. The changes most likely occur when she is scared or in danger. Sometimes when she is uncomfortable, one of the other personalities will step forward to take control of the situation. If she can live with the changes, she should be able to lead a perfectly normal life."

_**End Flashback**_

_****_Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched as their only child walked toward the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Mrs. Granger called out to her daughter, running forward. When she reached her eleven-year-old daughter, she hugged her and said, "Remember, Hermione. Try to act as normal as possible. Don't let anyone know about the MPD." Then she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Hermione waved goodbye to her parents, and was just about to go through the barrier, when she saw a black-haired boy with glasses pushing his trolley around and looking confused. She left her trolley next to her mum, and walked over to the boy. "Hogwarts?"

The boy turned bright green eyes towards her. He sighed with relief. "Yes. Hagrid never told me how to get on the Platform."

"That's ok, you can walk with me." Hermione led him back to her trolley, and continued, "You just walk straight at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, at least, that's what Professor McGonnagal told me." She smiled nervously at him. "Want to go together?" The boy nodded, and they both walked through the barrier for the first time.

* * *

So, how did you like the first chapter? Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dull, or Troll? I couldn't remember the last two, so I guessed... Anyway, can someone look in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and tell me Hermione's parents' names?

~SevLoverKat


	2. Chapter 1

Beanacre0's HP challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her grief. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

Mirror Image

Written by: SevLoverKat, who has too  
many stories to write. Lol. :)

This chapter is dedicated to:

ronsucks;  
The first person to alert this story! Go you!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, my stories would turn out way  
better than they are.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Hermione

Hermione Granger stumbled as she numbly walked behind the Deputy Headmistress. She couldn't believe that they were gone. Her parents were dead. She had gotten home from the bookstore to find them lying in a pool of their own blood. Someone had broken in, and shot them for drugs of any kind. A hand grabbed her elbow as she stumbled again. She looked up into worried brown eyes. Her own brown eyes were dull with grief.

McGonnagal smiled sadly at Hermione. "Come, dear. Let's get you to the Headmaster's office, and get you some hot tea." McGonnagal led the grief-stricken girl into the castle, and up to Dumbledore's office. To the gargoyle, she said, "Red Hots." The gargoyle moved out of the way, and the staircase began moving. The two walked up the stairs, not wanting to wait, and McGonnagal knocked on the door.

"Come in, Minerva, miss Granger."

McGonnagal led the girl inside, set her in a chair, and then looked at the Headmaster. "As you know, I was told by you that The warning spells you placed on miss Granger's house went off. Well, I went there to see what had happened. Oh, Albus! The poor dear was standing there in shock at what had happened to her parents. Some hooligan had broken in, and shot her parents for drugs!"

Dumbledore sighed, and nodded. "Let's get her to Grimauld. Let her have her friends around her. She'll feel better soon."

...

At Grimauld Place, Hermione walked into the room she shared with Ginny. She put her suitcase on her bed, and began to unpack. When she was done unpacking, Hermione started to walk downstairs to the kitchen, when she heard voices from the room that Ron usually shared with Harry. She stopped to listen.

"I don't care what Arthur has to say about Granger!" Came Ron's voice. "Dad wants us to be friends with Granger and _Potter_." Harry's surname came out as a sneer. Hermione could almost see Ron sneering at whoever he was talking to.

"He also wants you to marry know-it-all Granger, and me to marry 'Saint Potter'." That was Ginny's voice.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, and we'll share the Potter fortune. After you become pregnant with Potter's child, Dad will kill him, and then it will be ours. Good thing I'm going to be a Prefect this year. I can get Potter in trouble all year, and with Umbridge coming to Hogwarts this year... all I really have to do is get Harry to tell her that Voldemort's back." They chuckled darkly.

Hermione snuck down the stairs, and was about to walk into the kitchen when the front door opened and Harry and Mr. Weasley walked in. She hurried over to them. "May I talk to you both in private?"

Harry and Mr. Weasley looked at each other, then at her, before nodding. They followed her into the library, and watched as she put up silencing and locking charms up. "What is it, Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I overheard Ron and Ginny talking about their plans for us, Harry. They said some awful things. Ron was all: 'I don't care what Arthur has to say about Granger! Dad wants us to be friends with Granger and _Potter_.' Then Ginny replied: 'He also wants you to marry know-it-all Granger, and me to marry 'Saint Potter'.' After that, Ron said: 'Yeah, and we'll share the Potter fortune. After you become pregnant with Potter's child, Dad will kill him, and then it will be ours. Good thing I'm going to be a Prefect this year. I can get Potter in trouble all year, and with Umbridge coming to Hogwarts this year... all I really have to do is get Harry to tell her that Voldemort' back.' " Hermione shuddered at the memory of Ron's voice. He had sounded so angry and evil.

Harry was angry and his supposed best friend and said person's little sister, but he noticed Hermione's eyes kept flashing. One minute, it seemed like her eyes were the normal warm brown color. Then they would start to get a ring of vibrant green around the pupil. "Hermione, are you ok?" Her eyes met his, and he noticed that her eyes had the green ring at the moment. "Your eyes keep changing."

The brown-haired girl smiled slightly. "Hermione fainted. Emotional overload." Her eyes glinted at both Harry and Mr. Weasley. "I'm Hera. I'm the adventurous/motherly side of her. Where were we? Oh, yeah. What are we going to do about Ron and Ginny?"

Mr. Weasley sighed, and shook his head. "I didn't even know they weren't my kids!"

Harry and Hera walked over to Mr. Weasley, and hugged him. As soon as Hera's arm touched Harry's, they both received a mild shock to their systems. They looked at each other, and they felt a connection appear in their minds. After comforting Mr. Weasley, Harry and Hera pulled away before Harry spoke. "Mr. Weasley, we need to decide what to do with those two and their dad."

"Let's ask Mrs. Weasley if she knows who their dad is. She'll say Mr. Weasley, but if she doesn't know that they aren't his, then she'll be telling what she thinks is the truth. If she is hiding something, then we should be able to tell and get her to name their father." Hera said. "Maybe we should use a truth spell or something?"

* * *

So, how did you like the first chapter? Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dull, or Troll? I couldn't remember the last two, so I guessed... Anyway, can someone look in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and tell me Hermione's parents' names?

~SevLoverKat


	3. Chapter 2

Beanacre0's HP challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her grief. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

Mirror Image

Written by: SevLoverKat, who has too  
many stories to write. Lol. :)

This chapter is dedicated to:

13girlsrule;  
My first reviewer! I'm so glad you like  
the story! This one's for you!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, my stories would turn out way  
better than they are.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Orphan's Talk

Hera, Harry, and Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen. Everyone that was there looked up at them. It was: Remus, Tonks, Sirius, McGonnagal, Snape, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George. Harry walked over to Snape. "Professor Snape, could you please cast a truth spell on this room so that everyone here has to tell the truth?"

Snape sneered. "Why should I?"

"Because we need some answers," Hera said. "I overheard something, and we want to find out what's the truth."

Harry added, "I'll even give you a rare gift: some parts of a Baskilisk."

Snape's head jerked to look at Harry. "Where did you find a Baskilisk?"

"I'll tell you later. Please?" asked Harry. Snape nodded, and proceeded to cast the spell. "Thank you, Professor Snape." Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to ask you something that might get you upset. Please answer the question. If you have nothing to do with this, then you'll be fine. And, I'll make the meals for the rest of the summer for everyone here in this room." He smiled at her, and then continued, "Is Mr. Weasley Ron and Ginny's real dad?"

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly affronted, but then it changed to confusion. "Yes." She looked at her husband. "Why does that feel like it's not right?"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Because Hermione overheard them calling me 'Arthur', and talking about the plans their dad had."

Everyone looked at Hermione, now Hera, and she said, "They wanted me to marry Ron, and Harry to marry Ginny. After Ginny became pregnant with Harry's child, then Harry would mysteriously die. Probably as a supposed 'Dark Lord'." She looked at Harry, and grabbed his hand. "Well, I'll protect you, Harry." Then Hera got a wicked look on her face, and everyone looked at her warily. She turned to Snape. "Professor Snape, do you truly hate Harry because of his father?"

"No," said Snape, before he could stop himself. "Dumbledore forced me to act like that or else I would have been sent to Azkaban. Spy or no spy."

Harry smiled sadly at the potions master. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Professor. You may take down the truth spell."

"Thank you Professor," Hera said as the man took the spell down. "Fred, George, would you two please go get Ron and Ginny for supper? Please don't say anything about what we were talking about." The twins nodded, and disapperated. Hera walked with Harry over to the refrigerator. "We need to talk. Hermione is going to wake up in a moment, and I'd like you to talk to her about why she came here this summer. She needs it, and you can help her."

"What do you mea-?" Harry started to ask, but he noticed her eyes changing back to normal. "Hermione?" Her eyes focused on him, and he spoke before she could. "You left us for a bit. Hermione, why did you come here this summer?"

Hermione sighed sadly. "My parents were murdered today."

"Oh, Hermione." Harry wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"They were at home, and I was at a bookstore getting a present for my dad, and some people broke in. They shot and killed my parents over drugs." She buried her face in Harry's shoulder and cried for the first time since the incident.

Harry comforted Hermione until she cried herself out. He wiped her tears away just as Fred and George popped back into the kitchen. They had angry looks on their faces. "What is it?" Harry asked them.

George said, "They were planning ways to get you two to love them. When we told them that it would never work, they said to shut up. That you two would love to whore yourselves out to them to be loved in return."

* * *

So, how did you like the second chapter? Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dull, or Troll? I couldn't remember the last two, so I guessed... Anyway, can someone look in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and tell me Hermione's parents' names? I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but this seemed a great spot to leave this chapter. The next chapter will be better, I hope. Next on Mirror Image: Shopping in Diagon Alley, and a few Surprises.

~SevLoverKat


	4. Chapter 3

Beanacre0's HP challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her grief. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

Mirror Image

Written by: SevLoverKat, who has too  
many stories to write. Lol. :)

This chapter is dedicated to:

Hannah Bowers;  
My second reviewer!

13girlsrule;  
I'm glad you like how this is paced. I tried not  
to have it too fast, or too slow. I hope this chap.  
isn't too fast, as it skips about two weeks.

And my other WONDERFUL ch. 2 reviewers!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, my stories would turn out way  
better than they are.

* * *

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Harry and Hermione walked through Diagon Alley with Bill and Charlie. Bill had come home from Egypt for good, wanting to be free to watch over Harry. Charlie resigned from the Dragon Reserve in Romania for the same reason. Harry was glad these two Weasley boys were with them today. He liked these two. The twins were distracting Ron and Ginny near Magical Menagerie, keeping them from wondering where Harry and Hermione were.

"Harry," Hermione said, grabbing onto Harry's shoulder. She watched him look around, and smiled when he seemed to realize that they were inside Gringotts. "We're here. So, you want to get money out for school supplies, see if you can get emancipated, and see if you have a creature or any other kind of inheritance? Right?"

Harry nodded. "Right. I have to see if Dumbledore is hiding anything from me." He led her and the two older Weasleys to the podium where a goblin sat working. Harry cleared his throat politely. When the goblin looked at him, Harry spoke with respect, "Excuse me, sir. We are here to withdraw from our accounts, and see if we have any creature or other inheritances."

Hermione poked Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I won't have a creature inheritance. I'm muggleborn."

"We can still see," was all Harry said.

The goblin looked at the older two. "You as well?"

Bill said, "We already know about our creature inheritances. We will only need a little money from our vaults."

The goblin nodded and motioned over a younger goblin. "Take them to their vaults, and the younger two will like to know what creature inheritance they might have."

Harry recognized the younger goblin. "Griphook?"

Griphook turned to Harry. "Good morning, Mr. Potter, and how are you today?"

"Fine, thank you." Harry nodded politely to the goblin that took him to his vault first year. Harry followed Griphook to his trust vault, and after a few moments of slight shock, the others followed him. Harry turned to Griphook when they were all in the trolley, "I would also like to see who has been in my vaults. I have my suspicions, but I would like to see it for myself."

Griphook looked at the boy in shock. "You haven't been getting your bank statements?! They could tell you how much money you've been spending, or how much you've let others borrow."

"That's the thing. I haven't let anyone borrow money. And, no, I haven't gotten any statements. Never." Harry watched as Griphook's face turned into an expression of rage.

"Mr. Potter, your magical guardian should have informed you of what it means to have your money in Gringotts. They should have also made sure that you get your letters from us as soon as possible."

The group went to Hermione's vault, and she grabbed what little gold was there. Then they went to Bill's and then Charlie's vaults, before heading to Harry's. Inside Harry's vault, he found a portrait of his parents. He gasped, running towards it. On the bottom of the frame, was a little note: **Only the Heir of the Potters may call the names and awaken the portrait.** Harry looked up at his parents' un-moving faces. "Lily, James," he said, and the people in the portrait woke up. They blinked a few times before looking down at Harry.

"Harry?" James asked.

"Yes, dad, It's me." Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he gently wiped it away.

"Oh, my baby!" Lily cried. "You've grown up into a fine young man."

The trio talked for a few more minutes, before Hermione politely cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. We still have to find out what our inheritances are." She blushed when Harry's parents looked at her. "Harry, I can shrink their portrait and you can carry it around with you if you want."

Harry nodded, and watched as she shrunk his parents' portrait. Then he took it from her. "Thanks, Mione." She waved it off, and the group left the vault after Harry grabbed two bagfuls of money. They went to Griphook's office, and Harry and Hermione sat in front of the desk.

"Ok," said Griphook. "First Mr. Potter must prick his finger, and let three drops hit this parchment." Once Harry did so, the parchment glowed and names and creatures appeared.

**_Harry Potter, Potter Heir, Black Heir Apparent (Sirius Orion Black is Heir), Evans Heir, Gryffindor's Heir, Ravenclaw's Heir, Hufflepuff's Heir, Slytherin's Heir, Merlin's Heir, High Elf_**

**_Lily Potter nee Evans, Pureblood Heir to the Evans Line, Fire Elemental_**

**_James Potter, High Elf Carrier_**

**_Charlus Potter, James' father, High Elf_**

**_Doria Potter nee Black, James' mother, Dark Elf_**

**_Orion Black, Dark Elf Carrier_**

**__**Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Charlie were shocked. Harry looked up at Griphook, who was just sitting back in his chair. He must have fainted or something. Harry asked, "My mum was a pureblood?"

* * *

So, how did you like the third chapter? Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dull, or Troll? **Anyway, can someone look in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and tell me Hermione's parents' names?**

~SevLoverKat


	5. Chapter 4

Beanacre0's HP challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her grief. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

Mirror Image

Written by: SevLoverKat, who has too  
many stories to write. Lol. :)

Someone wondered if I was going to continue  
where I left off, because it seemed a little weird  
to not have him ask more questions.  
Well, here we are, dear. I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, my stories would turn out way  
better than they are.

* * *

Chapter 4: More To It

_Last Time:_

_Harry, Hermione, Bill, and Charlie were shocked. Harry looked up at Griphook, who was just sitting back in his chair. He must have fainted or something. Harry asked, "My mum was a pureblood?"_

Griphook nodded. "Lily Evans was adopted by the muggle Evans family at the age of three, when her parents were killed. I'm assuming that Dumbledore placed her with them."

"Ok," said Harry. "What's a high elf? A dark elf? A carrier just means that the person only carries the genes, right?"

"In this case, yes, a carrier can only pass on the gene but not show it. A dark elf is a powerful type of elf that is sometimes on the dark side of things. Not always, but sometimes. They like to live separate from other beings, so not much is known about them. They usually have dark hair and skin. High Elves are the elven royalty. They make the laws for all of the elves. They are usually light haired, or dark haired, and light skinned. They don't eat much meat at all, because it is a bit of a religion. Not much else is known about them either."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and turned to Hermione. "Your turn."

"I'm telling you," said Hermione as the Goblin began his work. "I don't have an inheritance at all." She saw the parchment glow for a second, and asked, "What does it say?"

Griphook cleared his throat. "It doesn't list any names, but you have four different creatures somewhere in your family. It says that the different bloodlines couldn't decide which you would be, so they each took a part of you. Instead of having a creature inheritance, you have multiple-"

"Yes, thank you," Hermione cut in. She didn't want Bill and Charlie to think her weird or sick, having multiple personalities. She nodded to Griphook. "So, what are the four creatures in my family?"

"Veela, Vampire, Dark Elf, and Wood Elf."

Hermione nodded. 'This is a little weird,' she thought.

'Tell me about it.' Came Harry's voice in her head.

'What!? Did I just hear you in my head?' They both thought at the same time, looking at each other.

'I guess so.' Hermione looked down at the ground when she thought that. 'Let's go shop for school supplies.' They had gotten their letters last night, so they knew what to get. The four of them walked out of the bank, and over to Madam Malkin's.

Harry pushed her to the women's section. "Go get your new robes. I'll pay."

"What? Harry, you can't pay!" Hermione gasped.

"Just think: If I pay for your robes, you have more money to buy school books and recreational reading books."

* * *

So, how did you like this chapter? Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dull, or Troll? **  
**

~SevLoverKat


	6. Chapter 5

Beanacre0's HP challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her grief. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

Mirror Image

Written by: SevLoverKat, who has too  
many stories to write. Lol. :)

This chapter is dedicated to:  
My bestest friend, Taylor.  
Your story, Diagnosis, is really  
inspirational! Thank you!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, my stories would turn out way  
better than they are.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hogwarts

"Veela, Vampire, Dark Elf, and Wood Elf," Hermione muttered to herself, as they all got on the train. It was September 1st, their fifth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione was nervous about her situation.

"What's that, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hm? Oh, just listing the creatures in my family. I was wondering if it meant that my mates will be the same creatures. You know, You are a dark elf... and we now have that connection. Who will the others be?" She sighed. "Why can't I have a normal creature inheritance?"

"I don't know, Mione. My life isn't all that normal either. Just think: The toad is coming to teach this year, and I have to keep my temper." Harry smiled at his Ravenclaw-like friend. "Maybe we should get resorted. Get away from unwanted nuisances."

Hermione nodded, before the compartment door opened and a familiar blond head peered inside. She looked at Harry, and shrugged.

Harry looked at the blond. "Come on in, Malfoy. I'd rather have you in here then Ron and Ginny." He shuddered slightly.

Draco looked shocked. "You'd really want me in here?"

"Yeah, I know you were probably here to insult me again or something, but at least you're honest. Ron and Ginny were planning this summer to get me in trouble with that Umbridge woman. Also, they were planning to get me to marry Ginny, and Hermione to marry Ron. They were horrible." Harry held his hand out to Draco. "Truce?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, to see if this was a trick, before grasping Harry's hand. "Truce." They shook hands, and actually smiled at each other. Letting go of Harry's hand, Draco turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Granger, for the nasty name-calling. I shouldn't have been so prejudice. Truce?"

"Truce. But you might want to call us by our first names, ...Draco." As soon as Hermione's hand touched Draco's, they both gasped at the gentle shock. Their gazes met, and Hermione's eye got a silver ring around them.

Harry face-palmed, causing the other two to look at him. He looked up at Draco. "Are you a Veela, Vampire, or Wood Elf?"

"Veela. Why, ...Harry?" Draco replied.

"Harry, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hermione in a slightly different voice, her eyes still had the silver ring.

Harry sighed. "Welcome to the 'Hermione's Mates' club, Draco. You see, instead of having a normal creature inheritance, the four creatures in her blood allow her to have four mates."

...

Harry, Hermione, and Draco walked into the Great Hall. They were talking about the Golden Duo's resorts. Draco was asking them where they thought they would go. Harry spoke up. "I know I'm going in Slytherin. I should have listened to you and the Sorting Hat in first year. I think Hermione will go into Ravenclaw. She's all brains, but she's got the brawn to back it up. Isn't that right, Draco?"

"Oh, ha ha..." Draco said, but he couldn't help joining the other two in laughter. He saw McGonnagal smiling at the three of them, and said to Harry and Hermione, "Looks like McGonnagal knows about your decisions and about our new friendship, and agrees with them."

"Yeah," said Hermione, her eyes were her normal brown. "Let's go sit down at our house tables until she calls us up." The others nodded.

Harry waited impatiently until the first years were sorted. Then McGonnagal motioned for him and Hermione to walk over. Harry stood up, helped Hermione up, and they walked over to where McGonnagal stood with the sorting hat. Harry went first, after a gentle shove from Hermione. The hat was placed on his head.

_**Well, Mr. Potter, welcome back. I suppose you want to be sorted into your rightful house? Oh, watch out for Dumbledore. He's trying to make my sort you into Gryffindor again. He did it your first year too. The two youngest Weasleys are on his side, so you might want to watch your back. Good luck, Mr. Potter. They'll welcome you in...** **"Slytherin!"**_

Harry handed the sorting hat to Hermione, and walked over to where Draco sat. As he walked over, he noticed Draco make Crabbe scoot over. Harry sat next to Draco. "Hey, I told you I'd make Slytherin." He grinned at the blond.

Draco smirked at the brunet. "So you did. Now we just have to teach you how to be a real Slytherin."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "As long as you don't hurt our mate, that's fine." They watched as Hermione chatted with the hat.

_**"Ravenclaw!"**_

Hermione handed the hat to Professor McGonnagal. Then she walked over to her new table. She noticed that people were still shocked about Harry's resort. Looking over at the Slytherin table, she saw Draco and Harry both smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

* * *

So, how did you like this chapter? Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dull, or Troll? My s key isn't working as well as it should, so I have to hit it kinda hard.**  
**

~SevLoverKat


	7. Chapter 6

Beanacre0's HP challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her grief. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

Mirror Image

Written by: SevLoverKat, who has too  
many stories to write. Lol. :)

This chapter is dedicated to:  
My bestest friend, Taylor.  
Your story, Diagnosis, is really  
inspirational! Thank you!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, my stories would turn out way  
better than they are.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ex-friends and Ex-enemies

Over the next two weeks, Ron and Ginny tried to get Harry and Hermione alone. They kept calling Draco 'that scum' or 'the slimy snake'. They didn't know about Hermione's special kind of inheritance, Harry's Dark Elf inheritance, or the fact that Harry and Hermione knew their plans for them. Ron caught them outside the Potions classroom, where Slytherins and Ravenclaws were now sharing class, and asked, "Why aren't you two hanging out with me and Ginny anymore? I thought we were friends."

"Key word is: were." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's attempt at getting them to talk to him like they used to. "Come on, Hermione. We don't want to be late."

"She can stay if she wants!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's arm. He saw Harry's eyes flash dangerously.

Hermione said, "Actually, Ronald, you know I'd rather go to class than stand in the hall talking." She tried pulling her arm free, but he tightened his grip. "Ronald! That hurts!"

"Let her go, Weasley," Harry growled. He didn't like the other male touching his mate, even if she wasn't the dominant personality right now. He saw Draco stick his head out of the classroom, and motioned for the blond to get Snape.

Severus stepped out of the classroom when Draco told him what was going on. He saw the male Weasley grabbing Hermione so hard that she was starting to bruise. "Mr. Weasley, I suggest you let her go now. If I hear of you harassing Mr. Potter or Miss Granger again, you'll lose Gryffindor 100 points and spend a week in detentions."

Ron growled. "What's it to you what I do with my bitch?" He swung his arm around, making her stumble to the side.

Harry growled dangerously, his eyes darkening to a deeper and darker green, and he stalked towards Ron. "Your what? She's not a bitch! She's not yours! If a bastard like you can't understand how to treat a lady, then let me show you." Harry forcibly made Ron let go of Hermione, and pushed him aside. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Thank you." Hermione smiled, before Harry and Draco gently guided her to Severus. "Harry, Draco, I'm fine!"

"Let's just appease them, Miss Granger," said Severus. He gently took her arm in his hand, and they both felt the jolt of awareness. He continued to check her over, healing the bruises Ron left on her. "There you go. Here's a note for you to give your next teacher." He walked into his classroom to write the note for the three mates. Then he came back out and gave the note to Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, professor, for everything." He just nodded, so she led Harry and Draco away from the two Gryffindors.

* * *

So, how did you like this chapter? Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dreadful, or Troll? My s key isn't working as well as it should, so I have to hit it kinda hard.**  
**

~SevLoverKat


End file.
